All around you
by TweedleDuh
Summary: The McMahons are being stalked. Not really great at summarys.. my bad.. please R/R Sorry for the wait!
1. Default Chapter Title

A forceful knock was heard on Vince McMahon's dressing room door.He didn't even have time to react to it before the door burst open and his son, Shane, made his way over to his father in heaving breaths.Shane stopped in front of the couch his father was sitting on, placed his hands on his hips and waited a couple minutes to catch his breath before he started to speak.Vince watched his son with a confused face. Shane was supposed to be back at the hotel taking care of press business for the upcoming Pay Per View.He had no idea why he had just burst through the door looking like he had just ran up 100 flights of stairs. 

"Shane.... you need water or something?" Vince started to get up to get him some but Shane held out his hand to stop him. "No... hold.... just... Ok.. I'm ok.."Not listening to his son, Vince went to get water from the small refrigerator anyways." Here drink some water. I'm starting to get impatient." he said with a smile as he watched his son sit down on the couch and take the bottle from him. 

After a couple more minutes Shane had his breath back and stood up again."Ok I'm ready now.. I had NO idea jogging 7 blocks from the hotel to the venue could kill you!"Vince's eyes widened. "You jogged here?? No security?? What did I tell you about that! After that fan incident last month at MSG we never go anywhere without someone!"Shane sighed."I was careful. Besides, everyone in the world is watching Raw right now."Vince turned to look at one of the monitors playing Raw. "Oh no way anyone would notice a guy jogging at 10:30 at night in a suit.Well minus the tie I see."Shane looked down and laughed."Yeah .. lost that thing after three blocks.""Shane why are you here?? Your suppose to be at the hotel."Shane reached over and turned off the monitor that his fathers eyes were glued to for his full attention. "Dad....."Shane's voice and expression turned serious.His new tone made Vince's insides shudder."There was an other phone call."


	2. Default Chapter Title

"WHAT?"Vince's loud voice echoed off the walls of the dressing room and caused Shane to flinch. Shane went to shut the door when a strong body pushed up against it and barged in."Is everything ok??I was on my way out to the match when I heard yellin!"Vince and Shane looked over at Duane, or The Rock."No Rocky thanks.. we are fine." The Rock looked over at Shane whose eyes drifted to the floor. "Are you sure?"Vince shook his head and with that the Rock nodded and quietly left the room. Full attention then went back to the problem at hand.

"When…? What did they say...?" Vince closed his eyes a brief moment to take in whatever his son was about to tell him. "Well... they called Stephanie this time.."Shane waited for a response and all he got was clenched fists and white knuckles."Dad she's really upset about it.Apparently they were calling her a slut and saying they would pay her...well…you get my drift."Shane kept his eyes at the floor, afraid to see what his fathers face looked like.These calls had been going on for about 3 months now. Whoever was doing this would target only the McMahon family.No one else in the Federation knew there was any problems except three others; The Rock, Edge and Christian.Vince received the first call, the second was Shane, then Linda.He was dreading the next call knowing it was Stephanie's turn. Shane came out of his memories just in time to see his father leave the room.He knew where he was going.He was calling Stephanie to find out if she was ok.There was no need to tag along.His job of relaying the message was completed.Grabbing the water bottle he had used moments before, Shane walked slowly out of the room and down the hallways of the MCI Center.

He decided he'd see if his girlfriend was anywhere around.He needed someone to talk to and right now it wasn't his family.Turning a corner he found Kurt Angle and The Dudley Boys playing a game of cards, dressed up from their matches earlier.The three looked up and saw him.They could tell something was wrong and their happiness to see him soon turned to concern."Hey Shane.What are you doin here... Everything alright?" Angle started to get up out of his chair."No no Kurt keep going with the game.Everything's fine." Kurt sat back down and the three watched him walk away."Um was it just me or did young boss man seem a little lost tonight."Buh Buh Ray said while throwing a 7 of clubs down on the pile."Well he did have a long day.Come on Buh Buh! How did you get all the high cards!"Devon shoved the pile over to Buh Buh and crossed his arms. Buh Buh grabbed the pile like he had just won the lottery."War is a great game!"

Finally Shane came to the area behind the Titan Tron.A group of faces turned to see who was coming up but there was only one face he was looking for.Once he found it he headed toward it.He knew where she would be… in her usual spot up in front of the monitor. He knew she wouldn't have noticed him coming and used the opportunity to make himself smile a little tonight.Stopping right behind her he smiled at how closely she watched The Rock take on Triple H for the millionth time.After a minute of just watching her he reached his arms around her waste and rested his head on her shoulder.Anna came out of her trance and jumped about 5 feet after letting out a little yelp.Without looking back Anna knew who it was.Only Shane could smell and feel this good. "Scare ya?" Anna nodded, closed her eyes and breathed him in with a smile.Shane felt the slow intake of breath and nuzzled in her shoulder."Good. I was a little jealous of you watching Rocky so intently.Or was it Triple H."Anna's grin got wider.She loved when he teased like that."Oh defiantly Rocky! But I do have to admit.Triple H's shnoz is so breathtaking."Anna waited for Shane's laugh and comeback.When there wasn't one she started to turn in his arms to look at him."Shane..." She tried to get him to look at her but he kept his head in her shoulder, squeezing tighter.Suddenly he let go and turned her around, pulling her into a protective hug. Anna could feel the eyes of everyone behind them watch and stare. "Shane… are you ok? Why are you here??"Still there was no answer""SHANE!"She pulled away from him and grabbed his face to bring it to look at hers.What she saw made her want to cry.His once bright smiling eyes had turned gray and cold. He looked like he was about to crack.She had to get him out of view. Its never a good thing to break down in front of your employees.Shane and Anna walked out of the backstage area.Everyone looked around at each other whispering about what had just happened.But only one of the people truly knew what was going on.

Anna pulled him by the hand to a room in the back and knocked. No one answered so she opened it and switched on the light.She closed the door and motioned for Shane to sit on the couch."Alright what is going on here!!Are you ok??"He didn't look up at her but just stared at the floor.Anna had enough of the silence.She reached over and grabbed him by the chin."Tell me or I'll get Edge in here right now with a can of soda."Light came back to Shane's eyes."Please no... I don't need any of that!"Anna was glad he finally said something."Tell me what's wrong.First minute your ok the next minute you are about to ball in front a bunch of wrestlers and technicians.""Anna... We got an other call.. "Anna sat back. "No... Your sister? Her response was a nod and she sighed."When is this gonna stop…? "Shane got up and started pacing the room."I have no idea but I can't take it anymore! We never know when its gonna happen or how bad the call is gonna be!I have NO idea what this person wants from us!I'm so frustrated that I cant handle it anymore!"Shane started to shout.Anna stood up and pulled him into a hug receiving one back.. She always loved his hugs.He gave the best hugs and could always make her feel better.At that moment she wondered if her hugs ever helped him feel better.Right now she knew he needed it.

~ Its always good to have a Shane story right??Well this story may be corny but that is cause it was originally written for a friend of mine.I still hope you all like it! Please review~


	3. Default Chapter Title

There are tons of inside jokes in here and if you understand most of what's being said then mad snaps and kudos to you all! If you have any questions about anything in this chapter or chapters to come... feel free to ask. I'll do anything to help the reader understand. Enjoy!  
  
~The next day~  
  
Anna wandered through the halls of the hotel looking for one in particular. Finally she found it... suite 208. She knocked loudly and forcefully, trying to get the party on the other side to hurry up. It was 7:30 in the morning and she knew that many people were still sleeping but she already waited this long. Before she could knock a second time a groggy voice came from behind the door. It was too muffled for Anna to make out.   
Finally the door opened and saw her best friend Dana in a blue rob standing in front of her. Her long brown hair was a mess and her eyes weren't fully open yet. "This better be life or death or I'm gonna give you the 'Bitch Drop' right in the middle of the hallway." Anna held back a giggle and pushed her way in. "Stop moving around ho! I don't have my eyes in yet damn it!" Dana moved toward the nightstand in search of her glasses. She found them and put them on. "Your lucky you and Jason are the only people I will let see me with my glasses on..." Anna found a spot in a chair next to the bed "Yup I'm lucky... guess what happened last night" Anna said checking to make sure the doors were closed and locked. Dana sat down on the bed and tried to wake up some more. "Do I want to know?" Anna squinted her eyes. "Don't get all sicko on me today! Yes you'll want to know!" Dana reached over to turn off the alarm clock set at 8:30. She wouldn't need it today. "Alright what." Anna stood up and moved to the end of the bed. "They called Stephanie this time."   
Dana finally woke up and looked at Anna. "Well what did they say!" Her tone getting reflected concern. "Not much this time. They just said that she was a slut and stuff. It wasn't half as bad as Shane's." Dana stood up and walked over to her suitcase to choose an outfit for the day. "Did he ever tell Vinny yet?" Anna shook her head. "Only you and I know what was said... well and of course the person calling. I'm getting scared now... Its not stopping and I have this feeling I'm next. I've had my cell off for 2 weeks! My mother is probably calling out the national guard right now!" Dana stopped rummaging and turned to look at her friend. "Anna... If Shane cant tell his father then you should.. He needs to know so he can add more protection to him." Anna sighed and laid down on the bed with her feet dangling off the end. "This isn't supposta happen... Why Shane... who could dislike him!" Dana gave her a stare from across the room. "He plays a heel Anna.... people hate him. Remember... some people don't think this is fake ya know." Anna sat up. "Well I'll let you get dressed. I'm gonna go watch Shane sleep." Anna didn't realize she said that out loud and swiftly looked at Dana. "Um... you weren't supposta hear that." Dana gave her a 'Yeah Right' look. "Girl your sick... " Anna grabbed the door knob but before she turned it she glanced back over her shoulder. ''By the way... Christian doesn't need to hide in the bathroom when I come around..." Dana's jaw dropped and Anna giggled. "Hey... I've been there... I know! Christian, or Jason, walked out of the bathroom and gave a weak wave to Anna before she opened the door and walked out.  
  
~Later that day~  
Shane was shaken out of his daydream when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened and Stephanie McMahon came in and sat down in a chair near her brother. "Stephanie... you ok?" He looked at his younger sister with a concerned face. "Shane... I need to talk to you." Her voice was weak and tearful. "About...." "Shane What did they say on the phone with you?" Shane stared at his sister trying to read her face. "I told you Stephanie." Just then Anna walked in the room and stopped when she saw a conversation between siblings. Shane saw her but Stephanie didn't. She continued. "Shane your lying." Shane and Anna both knew she was right. It was time the truth came out. There was no reason to hide this. "Stephanie its true." Anna walked around and sat next to Stephanie. "Tell her Shane." Shane looked down at his fingers and sighed. "I was threatened."   
The only sound after Shane's last words was his sister's quick intake of breath. After a few minutes Anna spoke up. "He never told your father. He doesn't want to be followed around 24/7 with a bodyguard and lose any private life he may have left." Stephanie finally looked at her brother. He saw tears forming in her eyes. Shane decided to continue and tell her what was said so she could get her crying out all at once. He couldn't stand to see people cry. "Well... basically I was told that they would make me pay if I made them mad. Something like my family would have nightmares of what they do to me. The only thing is I don't know what will upset them." Stephanie grabbed her face and started to hysterically cry. Anna reached over to give her a reassuring hug. Truth be known she need a hug as well. Hearing those words come out of Shane's mouth for the second time made her want to lock him up to keep him safe.   
After a few minutes Stephanie tried collecting her self before talking again. "Shane... I didn't tell the whole truth either. They didn't threaten me.... but... they wanted me to remind you. I didn't know what they were talking about. All they said was I had to remind you about your actions and if I don't I wont like what happens." Stephanie started to cry again. "I had no idea they said something to you like that! I knew I had to talk to you. Now I wish I hadn't. I was better off not knowing." Her crying turned back into hysterics and Shane finally got out of his chair to comfort her.   
Anna, Shane and Stephanie sat there in silence for a few minutes until that silence was cut with the sound of Anna's cell phone. She grabbed it from her pocket and checked the ID. Unlisted number.... Pressing talk she lifted it to her head. "Hello?" An eerie voice grabbed her from the other end causing her to gasp. "Stay away. Or you'll pay and so will he." Anna hung up the phone and threw it across the room. Shane and Stephanie watched her as she destroyed her Nokia. Anna looked up at them. She was shaking and started to get a little teary. She stood up and tried to regain some control of the situation. Shane waited for her to say something but when she didn't he couldn't handle the waiting any longer. " Anna.... who was it..." He knew the answer and she knew he did. She decided to lighten the mood as best she could. "Wrong Number..."  
  
  
~What do ya think?? Lookin good? Looking boring?? REVIEW!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

~Hey everyone who is stickin with this story! I have a few disclaimers for ya'll! If you like Lita please be warned. I do bash her... and the Hardys but I want to set the record straight that in NO WAY do I hate any of them. I love all the wrestlers. They are all talented... and what they do is an act. Can't hate them for good acting! Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!~  
  
  
Anna told Shane what was said after Stephanie had left the room. She could see fire in his eyes. He couldn't do anything about what was happening and she knew he hated it. He never felt as helpless as he did right now. Tonight's big match was The Rock and Triple H tag team match against Benoit and Angle. They knew they had to be on their toes for this but Anna and Shane both had trouble concentrating on anything but the problem at hand.  
Anna had to get to work. She didn't want to leave Shane but her job awaited her. A month after Shane and Anna met she was offered a job at the WWF. A little web show called Byte This. Dana was co-host with her. Tonight their guest was commissioner Foley and even though he could have done the show himself Anna still needed to be ready. She wasn't. The show was going to be on after Smackdown! ended and Anna had no questions at all. She knew this had to stop. If Vince knew then she would feel a hell of a lot better.  
Tonight Shane had to come out and ref the tag match with his sister. Fans didn't know what would happen. Stephanie would certainly be on HHH's side but would Shane be with his sister or still with Benoit. Tonight everyone would find out. Shane wasn't ready for this either. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Anna backstage after all that was going on. But hey, duty calls.  
Anna watched from her usual spot backstage as Shane's "No Chance" music filled the arena. She watched her boyfriend come down the ramp in his black and white ref shirt. The crowd was going wild. Some with Asshole chants and some cheering him on. Anna started feeling better when she saw his expression. He was smiling and those big brown eyes of his sparkled. It almost made her forget about their problems. Almost. He was a great actor and she knew it. It was just an act.  
Her concentration was broken when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around to be face to face with Lita. Anna smiled just to be nice. Lita wasn't her favorite person but she had no real reason to hate her. Lita smiled at her and took her hands in hers. "Are you ok? I've been feeling negative vibes from you and Shane all week! Anna didn't believe this was any of her business and instead of feeling good that someone noticed and cared she started to get angry. "We're fine Lita, Thanks." Lita cocked her head still keeping that ridiculous smile. "Are you sure?? It looks like you and Shane are having troubles? I hope nothing is wrong cause you two are such a cute couple!" Anna picked up her fakeness but still tried to be civil. "No Lita everything's fine. Shane and I haven't been closer!" What would make you think we had problems?" Anna started to get suspicious. They were careful not to show too much around backstage. There was when Shane almost broke down backstage but he didn't and they didn't look like they were fighting. "Oh I heard you two last night yelling. I walked by a room you two were in." Anna remembered. They were yelling but not at each other. "Oh no we weren't fighting. We had some things to discuss but everything fine. Thanks for being concerned though." Anna tried to pull her hands away but Lita kept a firm hold. "Anna if you have a problem I'm here if you need someone to talk to ok?" Lita started pulling her into a hug but stopped when a voice was heard from behind them.  
"Well... look at this... I never thought Anna would hug a snake! Oh wait! I'm sorry its only Lita!" Dana's sarcastic voice could be heard all the way down the hall. Christian and Edge followed behind Dana as she walked toward them. Anna pulled away and turned back at the monitors. Dana would take care of this. " Um excuse me but were you talking about me?" Lita tried her fake innocence on Dana but it wouldn't' work. "Oh don't give me any of your crap. Your so fake. Run along and tend to your Hardy boys! Go! Make sure Possum and Jeffie are alright. Go on! Leave my friend alone ya bitch." All that could be heard besides the monitors and the noises from the ring was Edge and Christians giggling. Lita turned around and fled down the hall. But not before giving Dana an evil hate filled look.  
"Ya ok there ho?" Dana said, trying to talk to her friend. Edge piped in from behind. "Hi Anna! How are you? Anna looked at her friends and gave them a weak smile. "Oh shit... I know that fake smile!" She leaned in to whisper to Anna. "Did they call you?" Anna kept looking at the monitors and nodded. "Damn it! I'm getting pissed off now! Soon I'M gonna get it! Anna you NEED to tell Vince. Not tomorrow. Not later. NOW!" Anna knew she was right. The thing is she had already decided to do so after watching Shane walk down the ramp. With Shane's amazing ability to hide all concern when need be she knew Vince wouldn't see anything wrong. "I'm going now. Watch Shane for me." Anna turned to walk away after Dana said ok. As she walked away from them to find Vince she could hear her friends behind her. "Anna still looks damn good." Dana walked over to Edge and gave him a punch in the stomach. "You need to get over it man! She's with Shane now! Dumb ass... she doesn't think of you anymore!" Christian hugged Dana from the back. "I love it when you hit people!" Dana pulled out her elbow and shoved it in Christians ribs. Not to hard but just enough for him to wince. "Even when its you?" She said with an evil smile "Yeahhhhh.. Love it." Anna kept walking but was now smiling. "Kinky" she said under her breath. She would have to tell Dana what she heard when he got back. But for now, she had to accomplish the task at hand.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The match was still going strong when Anna finally found Vince.   
He sat only inches away from a monitor of his own. The glazed over look in his eyes only meant that he was watching everyone's moves and copying it in the notebook in his head. He would always do that but was always more focused when Shane or Stephanie were out there. He was very protective of his two children, like any normal father, and Anna knew he wouldn't take her news very well.  
  
She carefully walked up to the opened door and knocked before walking in. He didn't look but voiced a command to come on. Anna walked over to Vince and continued to sit down next to him and watch the monitor as well. Her eyes watched her boyfriends every move but her mind was else where, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.  
It seemed like they were there forever till finally Vince broke the silence. "I would have thought your eyes would be glued to the monitor behind the curtain like usual. Not in here with me."   
Both of their eyes didn't once leave the monitor and they both winced as Shane took a chair shot from Angle and pushed Stephanie to the mats. It was planned but they both sat there in shock till he started to try and get up. Anna started to open her mouth but before she could Vince had already started talking.  
"Something's wrong isn't there." If Anna's eyes could widen any more then they were, They did just then. "Vince we have a huge problem." He finally took his eyes off the monitor to look at her. He knew if Anna came to him with a problem then it was big enough that she or her and Shane could not handle it themselves. "It has to do with those phone calls."   
She saw his body tense up and continued before she could be interrupted. "Well Shane didn't tell you everything that was said in his call. Stephanie didn't either. Its bad." He looked back up at the monitor watching Rocky make his comeback then with a deep breath looked back at her. "Ok tell me." Anna stood up and composed her self. "They threatened Shane's life..."  
  
Shouts could be heard all over the backstage area. Anna knew it was coming and stepped back. She started to cry. Not because of the yelling but the fact that she finally got it out. She hadn't received that feeling of relief from telling Vince but she was glad he now knew. He could help now. It took him the rest of the match to finally realize Anna was still in the room. He saw tears running down her cheeks and slowly went over too her and embraced her in a hug. He knew she loved Shane and this hit her just as hard as himself. Anna finally realized where Shane got his bear hugs from and she started to calm down. They were ALL going to get through this somehow.  
  
The match finally ended and Shane couldn't' have been happier. It felt like it would never end. Jumping out of the ring he realized something was wrong. He was limping. "Damn it... I can't ever get out of anything Scott free." He struggled up the Ramp and through the curtains. The first thing he saw was his father staring at him with concerned yet angry eyes. Shane tried to think of what HUGE unexpected thing he may have done in the match to cause him to worry, realizing there wasn't anything. He started limping over toward his father when a figure appeared running at him from the side.   
  
Anna grabbed him around the neck burying her face in his chest. Shane was startled by Anna's actions and pulled away from her just enough to see her face. When he saw the tears he got nervous. "Anna?! What's wrong... Hey tell me what's wrong!" She started to hysterically cry and he pulled her back to him. There wasn't a soul backstage that didn't witness the scene. Shane made sure he had Anna in a tight bear hug, knowing she loved them so much. Remembering his father he looked up just in time to look right into Vince's face. He put a fatherly hand on Anna's back. "You have some explaining to do. And it's all going to come out right now." Shane lowered his eyes. Anna had told him. He squeezed her tighter. He was so proud of her. She had more guts then he did.  
  
The family meeting seemed like it lasted days. Finally, Linda and Vince wanted to talk to Shane alone and sent Stephanie and Anna off to get some sleep. Anna wouldn't get much without Shane so she headed back to suite 208 to see what Dana was doing. When she reached the door she was startled by her beeper. "Damn Vibrate! I need to remember to turn that off!" Anna looked at the number. It was Dana's cell. She was up. Before Anna could knock, the door swung open scaring both girls causing them to scream at the top of their lungs. After realizing who each other was, a door opened down the hall. All Anna and Dana could see was Al Snows head peek out and swiftly back in when he realized who had made the scream, then slammed the door. "Damn that man is weird!" Dana said grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her in. "No kidding. Before I came to the WWF I could have sworn it was an act."   
  
Anna looked over at the bathroom door and smiled. "Not here I suppose?" Dana gave her an evil side ways glance. "NO ya ho! If ya must no he went out with the boys tonight..." Anna gave her a wide smile. " So... did Lita go with them?" Anna couldn't help but laugh when Dana's expression turned to pure hate. "Can we NOT go into a convo about that skank! I hate her soo much! And so do you! TRAITER!" Anna giggled. "Dana of course I don't like her! But I have to be nice being the owners sons girlfriend. It's not an easy job but somebody's gotta do it." Dana turned towards the mirror fixing a lose strand of hair. "Well... I don't think Shane would mind you tripping her down the ramp "accidentally" a couple of times right?" Anna laughed out loud this time "Dana your hilarious! Even after the night I've had you can always make me laugh!" "Just remember that ho. I am the queen! So you told Vince I see." Anna looked up quickly. "How'd you know?"   
  
"Well why else would they cancel our show tonight and why would you be here right now instead of with Shane. That chair shot looked gruesome." Anna closed her eyes "Yeah I told him. Shane's in there talking to Linda and Vince right now... His head doesn't hurt but he's limping. "   
  
"Um oh... just like Jeff huh? Get hit in the head... twist your ankle... men..." Before Anna could come back with anything a familiar jolt went through again. Reaching for her beeper she saw Her and Shane's secret message. "Umm Dana I gotta go. Its Shane." Anna got up and walked to the door. " Ok Bia. Go play doctor! Night!" Anna turned to give her a disgusted look. "Who is sick now?"  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Sorry its been so long with this story! Hope you Likes!

Anna felt like she couldn't get back to their room fast enough.She wanted to hear everything that was said after she left with Linda and Vince and she wanted to take care of her man.Shoving the card key into the door Anna could have sworn she felt eyes watching her.She turned around to look at all the doors. None were open.She proceeded in the room to find Shane hobbling around the room getting dressed.

"What in the hell are you doing?Shane looked at her with his amazing sparkling brown eyes and flashed her a grin."Well... we are going out tonight."Anna had to blink twice before it sunk in."Going out...why...?"

Shane leaned over to grab his watch off the bed.His hair was wet and she could smell fresh cologne."We need it.We've had a tough week and need to let lose."Anna couldn't argue with that.She really needed a stress reliever and none of her horses were around.But this didn't feel like the thing to do."Shane its midnight… we are back on the road tomorrow." she stated, putting her hands on her hips. 

Shane limped over to her slowly and put his arms around her waist."So your saying you don't wanna shake your ass with me?" His face glowed.It was good to see it again but it didn't change the problem."Your gonna have guards right?"His face went limp for a brief second till he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips."Of course I will... mom and dad would do it them selves but clubbin is not their scene."Anna pictured Vince McMahon at a club dancing and started to giggle."I would LOVE to see that! I'm sure a lot of people would!"Shane gave her another kiss before parting to put his shoes on."Jason, Adam and Andrew are already at the club.I called Duane, Kurt and Jericho too… they are on their way."Anna turned around quickly. " OMG I gotta call Dana!"

"Anna I'm sure she already knows… Jason was going to call her." Anna sat down next to Shane and put her head on his strong shoulder."You had this all planned didn't you."Shane turned his head so that they were forehead to forehead."Of course! For you I'd do anything." 

They both leaned in for a passionate kiss when there was a knock on the door."Damn it!" Anna proclaimed with a smirk, as the door slowly opened."Everyone's decent right??" Dana said covering her eyes with her hands.Shane laughed at the site of her. "Yeah Dana come in.You don't need to cover your eyes… your gonna end up tripping over something." Dana took away her hand and found Anna and Shane practically sitting on each other. "Umm... I DID interrupt something… I'm gonna go... let me know when your done."She started to turn when Shane spoke up."No you don't need to go we were just about to leave but you did interrupt something.You mind if we finish what we were doing?You don't have to look if you want..." Dana shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms in waiting.Shane pulled back Anna's chin and planet a long kiss.Dana couldn't help but think that this man was perfect for Anna.He always went out of his way for her even when they had just met.He loved her and she loved him.The only thing that bothered her about Shane was the fact that he hadn't popped the question yet. She would talk to him about that soon.After pulling away Dana spoke up.. "Geez get a frickin room."Anna stood up and helped Shane up with both of her hands."Gurl this IS our room!"Dana shrugged her shoulders again."Well hurry your ass's! I wanna go cuddle with my ball of blonde fur!Anna made a nasty face and started walking to the door.

"NO NO you two go ahead! I'll catch up! No problem!"Dana and Anna both looked back at Shane who was limping badly trying to catch up."Uh… It may just be me but… do you know how your going to go dancing when your limping?"Shane was about to answer Dana when his glance into the hallway made them all turn.Lita stood half leaning into the room."WHOA! Who let the dogs out!!"Dana said proceeding to check her shoes and then pretending to find something underneath them. "Hi guys.Did I hear you were going to a club tonight?" 

"Uh I don't think they let dogs in clubs.... but hey… I guess we can drop you off at a pound if ya want."Anna giggled at Dana.She loved to bust on this girl and every time she did it too her face Anna almost had trouble holding it in. "Yes we are Lita." Anna said putting her arm around Shane's waist.But our car is full."Now it was time for Dana to hold a giggle.Anna was lying.It was only the three of them heading over there and Shane and Anna had a large black 4Runner.They could have easily fit 4 other people. "Lita shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Shane."Hi Shane. How are you?""Fine Lita and your self.""Oh I'm good Shane thanks for asking."Anna noticed she was flirting with Shane.She wasn't going to let this continue but before she could say any thing Dana piped in with her hilarious wit."Shane you better watch out buddy. She looks like she's in heat! She's gonna end up humpin your leg or something!"Shane smiled and they all started to walk toward the door.Lita ignored Dana and kept watching Shane."Shane your limping! Are you ok?? "Before Shane could answer Anna stepped in front of him and glared at Lita."He's fine.. He has me. I take care of him all the time.Go take care of your two rednecks and stay away from my man."Everyone's jaw dropped. Lita never expected Anna to speak up and she turned and jogged down the hall.Shane put his arms around Anna's shoulder and whispered into her ear."Thank you.I love you."Anna smiled and Dana started jumping up and down"And the gold goes too.... Anna!"They all left the room laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

The group finally got to the car and there was a fight on who was driving.

"Shane your limping… how do you expect to drive right!" 

"Anna... you just don't like me driving cause I drive to slow."

"Damn Skippy! I wanna get to the club TODAY!" 

Dana watched looking back and forth as each talked. 

"You know... I'll drive if you want."

They both looked at Dana and she smiled. 

"Anything to GET THINGS MOVIN!I have a beautiful man waiting for me."

Anna turned back to Shane and went to give him a hug.He accepted it thinking she had given in but ended that thought when he felt her pick pocket the keys. 

"You sneak..."

Anna leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I am... get in!" 

Anna tried to drive slow enough for the two body guards to catch up.They truly were slow and she hoped that if anything DID happen that they were faster at their job then their driving.The whole way there Anna and Shane held hands.Dana watched the whole scene from the back and just smiled.She would talk to him tonight if she could separate them long enough.

It didn't take them long to get in the doors.The bouncers were already notified that they were coming.As soon as they got in Dana caught sight of what she was waiting for all night and pushed through what seemed like a sea of people to get to him.She finally got to Jason and ran into his arms as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Leave it to them to make a scene."Anna said as they made their way toward them. 

"Aww Annie they are soo cute!Why don't we met each other like that?" he said with a joking tone.

"Cause I'd prolly break your back."

They got closer and closer to the speakers and had to scream to hear each other. 

"My back is VERY strong!! Member my dive off the Titin......"

Anna covered his mouth. 

"Don't talk about that. I still have nightmares."

They finally got to where Dana had ran too and was greeted by Jason and Andrew. 

"Hey guys! Its about time you two got here with my ho!"

Dana shoved Jason in the ribs again.

"Your ho?" 

He gave her a wicked smile 

"Gurl you have an elbow with an attitude. Shane-O she is doing the wrong thing! She should be wrestling!" 

Shane smiled and nodded his head."You might have something there Jay..." 

"Hey where's Adam? He was supposta be here right?"Anna tried not to sound too interested. Jason started spinning Dana around.

"He said he would be back.Something about forgetting something at the hotel.I wasn't really paying attention."

Anna shrugged slowly realizing what the next song being tortured by the Dj was.Her and Dana looked at each other almost simultaneously. 

"THONG SONG!"They screamed out in unison. 

They grabbed each other's hands and ran to the front of the DJ booth.Shane, Jason and Andrew were left there to shake their heads."Shane we have some very interesting girlfriends."Jay said before letting out a snicker.The two girls were so into the music and dancing that they seemed to have attracted a circle of people around them. Andrew started over to join the circle.

"We sure have Jason.... but soon it will but Wife... hopefully."Jason swung his attention back on Shane; jaw half way to his knees."Wha??Shane did you just say what I thought you just said?"Shane never took his eyes off of Anna.His smile and the brightness in his eyes as he watched was the only answer Jason needed. 

"Well man... good luck!Congrats and all!"He gave him a manly slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks man... "

They continued to watch the two, noticing a couple of young good looking men enter the circle and start dancing with Anna and Dana.Shane and Jason looked at each other wide eyed and then preceded to cut through the crowd to lay the Smackdown on the two men.

An hour passed and Anna was extremely tired.Shane had long since sat down to chat with the boys about "Man" things at one of the booths. His leg was killing him so he only danced for a few songs.One of which was the end of "Thongs Song".Anna was astonished to see jealousy on his face as he broke through the circle.She knew he loved her.She looked over at him.He was engrossed in a conversation probably having to do with work. Kurt, Duane, and Jericho finally showed up and Adam came back about a half hour ago. A wide smile came to her face as she took at seat at a small table still watching him.He looked over at her, stopping his conversation for a brief minute to give her a smile back. They were entranced for a few seconds when she was knocked out of her trance.

" HEY!... don't go all gogglie eyed on me now!!!We never get much gurl time and we still have an hour till the club closes. Get your ass out of that chair."Dana was still chipper and bouncing up and down like an impatient child. 

"Dana I think I'm done. My whole body is killing me."Anna took a long drink of her water and then stretched out on the uncomfortable chair.

"Oh one more and then I'll let you go over and hang on your boy toy." 

Anna started to whine.

"Look ho! If you don't get up and Dance right now to the next song I'm gonna tell your mom you got your bellybutton pierced!"

Anna looked up at her with a tired look. 

"She already knows and you know it.. I... OH MY GOD!"Anna sat up and grabbed her head.

"What!! Hello!?!?! WHAT?!?!?!"Anna looked up at her and sighed."I never called my mom to tell her everything was all right.When she realized Byte This was canceled tonight she prolly expected me to call and tell her why!" 

Dana slumped her shoulders. 

"You freaked out over that?? Call her when you get back to the room."Anna didn't answer her. Dana sighed.

"Ok ho... You have brought me to it…If you don't get out here right now, tomorrow morning I'll call your GRANDMOTHER and tell her about your piercing.."

Anna looked up at her with wide eyes.

"OK! Lets go dance!Just don't tell her!"Dana smiled. 

The song was almost over when Anna felt hands around her waist and someone pull her close to them.At first she thought it was Shane but then realized he didn't touch her like this.She turned around to see Adam smiling down at her. 

"Hey Anna... Dance??"

Anna didn't really want to but to be nice she nodded her head and decided to just finish the rest of the song.Adam kept his hands on her waist and started swaying with her.Anna felt uncomfortable and tried to back away but he held a tight grip. 

"Adam… I don't feel right about... " 

"Anna just dance ok... We are having fun!" 

He wouldn't let go of her. 

"Adam please I don't like...."Adam interrupted her by pulling her closer to him.She started to struggle against his grip but he was too strong.She was about to scream for him to let her go when he suddenly let her go and stepped back 2 feet.Anna stepped back too, looking over to see Shane standing a few feet away.His arms over his chest.She knew by the look on his face that he didn't like what he saw.Anna didn't like it either.. She felt violated.

"What was that Adam... "Shane tried to keep his voice somewhat short of a holler.Adam gave a weak smile. 

"We were just dancing Shane It wasn't nothin...." 

"Nothing??It didn't look she wanted to da..."Shane was interrupted by Anna's hand on his arm. They noticed the bodyguards, who they hadn't seen the whole night, crowd around them. Shane wasn't done.He wanted to get up in his face but now realized this wasn't the time or place. 

"Adam.... I know you two have a little bit of a history but it's done with now.You go near Anna again and I see her feel uncomfortable.,. Expect to get something broken.OH and your ass will be in dark matches for the rest of your career."

With that Shane put his arm around Anna and started walking to the door.Dana followed asking Anna if she was ok.Jason walked

up to Adam before following. 

"Dude... what was that all about. You just screwed up big time."Adam watched them leave and nodded his head. 

"Screwed up big time...."


	8. Chapter 8

Here ya go everyone!Shanie's return to WWF television really got my writing motivated! God I love that boy! Guy... whatever lol…I hope he kicks Big Slows ass but hey... its WWF… something Bigger will happen!Alrighty then! Enjoy! And don't' forget to review!

As soon as they got back into their hotel room Anna headed towards the shower.She needed to get this feeling of violation off of her.She couldn't believe he wouldn't let go.The whole way over Shane held her hand asking her if she was ok.He even drove faster then he normally did just to get away from the place.

Shane practically jumped on the bed.His ankle was killing him and he knew he would regret the small amount of dancing he did when he got up.He closed his eyes and tried to get his shoes and socks off without losing his comfy spot when his cell phone started to ring. He looked up at the clock before answering, wondering who would call at 3 in the morning.

"Hello?" 

"Shane?? Is Anna with you? "

Shane's mouth lit up with a huge smile when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Yes she is Mrs. Wiley.She's in the shower. Want me to get her?"

Anna's mother sighed with relief on the other end. 

"No Shane that's ok thanks.I was just a little worried cause her show was canceled and she never called me.When I called her Cell it wasn't on or something."

Shane remembered back to earlier in the day and the fate of Anna's cell phone.

"Ohh yea Anna is having some troubles with the phone.She might be getting a new one. "

Shane could hear the shower turn off.

"Well Shane how are you doing? Saw you limping to the back tonight.You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm ok… It hurts a little but I'm dealing.We went to a club tonight so I'm really sore right now."

"Oh that's why I couldn't get a hold of you two tonight.How's your parents and sister?"

Anna came out of the bathroom in her flannel pajama pants and tank top with a towel around her head.She lay down on the bed next to Shane trying to wait to hear whom he was talking to.

"Oh there good.Stephanie's kinda worried that she wont be able to turn face and have people believe her.She's been whining about that."

Shane heard Anna's mother laugh a little.

"Well I would have thought my daughter would be doing all the whining.Well I'll let you go Hun.You two need sleep for the drive tomorrow.Who is driving? "

Shane looked down at Anna's now sleeping form.

"Oh we both know who that will be!"

They both laughed and said their goodbyes.Shane always loved Anna's mother.She had always given him a chance.He lifted off the bed a little to put the phone on the nightstand when it rang in his hand.He smiled.

"I'll take good care of her Mrs. W."

"I'm not Mrs. W."

Shane paused. Sitting upright to collect himself.It was the same scratchy mechanical voice that had been calling his family.

"Who is this?" 

"Oh Shane... you shouldn't be the one to ask questions.Remember what I told your sister... you better not make me angry.Or you will never see them again. Especially Anna... hmmm or maybe... they will never see you again. I like that one!"

Shane started seeing red.

"Who IS this?What did I do to you?? What did I do that would make you angry!"

Shane started to shout but didn't wanna wake Anna up.

"Shanie calm down!I will answer those questions for you.But not now.You have to be patient.Get some rest...I enjoy reeking havoc on your life when you've had a good night's sleep! Sleep tight..."

All Shane heard after that was an evil laugh and the phone click off.He wanted to through it across the room like Anna did but stopped himself.He had to think of some way to end all of this.

He got up and turned off the lights and changed.In the morning he would deal with this a lot better but right now he was tired.He climbed back in bed next to Anna.She still had the towel around her head and it didn't take much to pull it off and through it to the floor before taking her in his arms and pulling her closer.He would protect her if it were the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was awakened by a knock at the door.She sat up slowly, being blinded by the bright sun coming in from the windows.Anna looked at Shane lying on his stomach next to her, his arm resting over her waist.She smiled reaching down to move a piece of hair off his forehead lightly so she wouldn't wake him.

Anna jumped when she heard more knocking on the door.Slowly picking up Shane's arm and setting it on the bed she hurried over to the door.When she opened it she found Vince on the other side holding some papers.

"Good Morning Vince."

Vince looked her over, taking in her squinting eyes and clothing.

"Did I wake you?"

Anna looked down at what she was wearing and turned a little red.

"Uh... yeah... its ok though we should be up anyways.Shane's still sleeping." Anna stepped aside so Vince could come in.

"Well I'll just have to wake him."He said with a tiny smirk.

Before Anna had the chance to shake Shane awake, his father pulled down the covers and continued to grab Shane's legs, pulling him off the bed in a heap.

"What the shit?" Shane started rubbing his eyes and tried to remember where he was.Finally adjusting his eyes he saw his father glaring down at him with his hands on his hips and Anna standing behind him with her hands covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Come on Shane.Its time to get up and get dressed." He reached down to take Shane's hands and help him stand up.

"This was a sneak attack. Not fair!"

"You had to get up sometime"

"Well that was one hell of a good morning!" Shane walked over to Steph and kissed her forehead.

"Uh... Shane...I think good morning is stretching It... say... a few hours?"

Shane turned around to his father and then looked down at his watch.It read 2:23. "Whoa... We slept THAT long!?"

Anna went over to grab some things before going into the bathroom.

"Shane we didn't leave the club till 2... we were tired."

Shane shook his watch and looked at it again. "I haven't overslept in years!"

His father cleared his throat getting back his attention. "Shane I have some good news and some bad news." He said holding up the paper in his hand.

Anna stopped before going into the bathroom and turned around.Shane looked up at her with scared eyes and motioned her over.Once in each other's grasp his father began.

"Shane we checked, yours, Anna's and Stephanie's cell phone logs. I couldn't do mine or your mothers cause that was more then a month ago."

Anna started to shake a little. She knew Vince was building up to something he found out and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

"Unfortunately they weren't able to get anything from you and your sisters phone, but we did get something from yours Anna." 

Shane pulled her closer to give her some comfort and help her stop shaking but truth be known he was just as scared.

"Now... we aren't finished yet.We were unable to get the full number and owner of the phone off the records cause apparently they are private and would require a warrant to get that information but we did learn that the calls are coming from someone in the WWF."

Shane's blood went cold for a second before he could feel it start to boil. Everyone in the Federation had a cell phone and it had a certain code so if someone called they would see the series of numbers and no it was a coworker.It was a good way to avoid fan calls.

"What..." Anna flinched at the tone in Shane's voice.

"Shane calm down."

"Who...." He released his hold on Anna and went to get a change of cloths.

"Shane we don't know yet but we will be able to get that information just as soon as you and your sister give a statement and then a warrant can be issued!"

Shane threw down what he was holding "DAD! In the WWF?? Are you kidding me?? This asshole has been watching us this whole time?I think I'm gonna be sick!

Vince walked over and put a hand on Shane's shoulder.Anna decided this would be the time to sneak in the bathroom and change.Before she shut the door she looked up at the mirror and did a double take.There, taped on the glass was a Polaroid with a message written under it. 

All of a sudden Shane and Vince heard an ear piercing scream.


End file.
